Fiery Ambition
by Cypress Tree
Summary: I can't seem to catch a break! Grand-scale police chase scenes in the middle of the city, annoying bullies who always seem to be where I am, and worst of all Pokemon that eat my favorite food. Gahhh, all I want to do is be a Gym Leader!
1. Burning My Dreams

Fiery Ambition

Chapter 1: Burning My Dreams

Fire lit the sky like a brief, yet beautiful display of orange, yellow, and red. People ooed and aahed as I danced around and blew flames with my fellow actor, Fenrir the Growlithe. As my performance was coming to a close, both Fenrir and I stood apart from each other and shoot forth plumes of flames and when they collided they exploded into an array of colors. I could hear the applause crescendo as we finished our fire tricks. I bowed with Fenrir as people cheered us on. According to my parents this was to be my dream job, but I couldn't take it anymore. The circus just was not the place for me.

After the crowd dissipated to other stations, maybe to get their future told by my 'psychic' sister (she really had an Abra using Future Sight then relaying the information to her, although sometimes she did get a premonition) or go watch my acrobatic mom, the Flipping Faith, who did a variation of flips accompanied by her flying Pokemon. I made my way to find my dad, also known as the Mighty Mitchell. As you might have guessed he's one of those super buff carnies that pride themselves on being able to lift a car or some ridiculous feat of strength like that. Unfortunately, I didn't completely make it to him.

"Well, well," came a taunting yet familiar from behind me.

Without turning I answered my 'mysterious' guest. "What do you want Tony? If you want your future read, the Clairvoyant Clarissa is over there." I motioned to my left pointing out a purple and yellow tent that housed my sister and her Abra.

"I didn't come for that. I came to visit a _friend_." I felt his meaty hand land on my shoulder. I tried to see what he really wanted which was probably my first mistake of the night.

Powdered sugar filled my nose as a funnel cake collided with my face. I wan't surprised really. Shoving a funnel cake in my face was something a _friend_ like Tony would do.

I licked the sugar off my lips as Fenrir started to growl. "My aunt really does make the best funnel cakes, doesn't she?" I sarcastically commented. "You know I have a taste for her key lime pie. You don't happen -"

I was cut off as my unfinished wish came true whipped cream and pie filled my vision, mouth, and my recently filled nostrils. This time I was completely caught off guard. I started to cough up not-so whipped cream and soggy chunks of pie crust. I suppose it was my fault for actually letting my guard down around Tony. Because wherever there was Tony there was...

"Marcus! Oh my gosh, that was incredible," He said to his dessert throwing companion. "I told you he wouldn't see it coming! You completely blindsided him," Tony burst into a fit of laughter.

"That's just how I do," came a cocky, squeaky voice to my right. "This type of stuff never gets old."

I wiped the whipped cream off of my eyes to look at the two pranksters. Tony and Marcus were exact opposites physically, but mentally they were twins. Tony was tanned, tall, and extremely overweight. He had enough golden brown meat on his bones to give a Snorlax some competition and don't _even_ get me started on his smell. His pores leaked some foul odor that was a mixture of sour milk and _very_ old cheese, and for a thirteen year old, he was extremely hairy except for his shaved clean scalp.

Then there was Marcus who hates everyone taller than (minus Tony), and due to his short stature that pretty much includes everyone except maybe a few toddlers. To put it bluntly, he looks like a pale starving pygmy with curly red hair. Another stark comparison to Tony, was that Marcus kept himself fairly clean. He smelled like mint (which I'm pretty sure he's obsessed with) and his teeth were white as a bride's dress.

"Oh you got me," I replied in monotone. "Which prize do you wish to have?" I put both of my hands out as if they contained a reward. "We have the all expense paid ticket to leave or," I said as my straight lips dropped into a scowl, "the limited edition third-degree burned face, extra crispy of course..."

I motioned to Fenrir as his growls got even deeper and the area around us seemed to be warming up.

"Are you kids having a good time?" Questioned a fourth voice. A voice everyone in Celadon City could recognize. A voice that has scolded me many times. The voice of Mighty Mitchell. I turned to witness my dad in all of his beefed up glory.

"Oh yes Mr. Sommers. We just came to say hey to our friend," Tony said innocently. Well as innocent as a thirteen year old Sasquatch could sound. And of course my dad would fall for it like the gullible oaf he is. He would think that throwing fatty desserts into people's face was hip now. He might even try pegging me with a Neapolitan filled ice cream cone just to show he was cool and in with the times...which he definitely was not.

"Is throwing pies and funnel cakes at someone's face how we greet each other now? Glad to know," I growled at the two pests matching a sound similar to my Growlithe. I wonder how much trouble I would get in if I dipped both of their faces in molten hot fudge.

"You always were a joker," my dad replied as if I just told him something funny, which I most definitely did not. I groaned mentally as I tried to wipe the rest of the sugary sweet residue from my face.

"Yes Dad, because I put Aunt Rosa's desserts own my on face to make a fashion statement. You know what, whatever, but can we talk," I glared towards the annoying pains known as Tony and Marcus and I spit the rest of my sentence as if it was acid, "alone _please_."

* * *

"But why do want to leave the circus? Our family has been doing this for generations," my dad pleaded.

"Dad...I just can't anymore. I'm only twelve and I already feel confined. I really don't think that I could manage to do this for the rest of my life. I don't want to stay couped up in Celadon," I said as my eyes got starry. "I have bigger plans. I want to explore and discover new places. Learn new things and meet new people...you know, the kind that _don't_ throw pies in your face. I think its time I spread my wings Dad."

My dad looked like I just told him I didn't want to be his son anymore, and in his mind that is probably how he perceived it.

"You know son, I always told you and your sister that you all could do whatever you wanted and that I would support you. I just didn't know it would be this hard." My dad bit his bottom lip as if he was about to cry. It was weird watching a man able to go toe-to-toe with most fighting-types struggling to fight back tears.

"Its not like I'm saying that I'm leaving and never coming back...but I've put a lot of time and effort into thinking about what I want to do. I want to be a Gym Leader." As I said that I could tell I just dropped a verbal bomb.

My dad's face looked as if he just got hit by a train. Now the tears were free falling from his eyes and the snot was starting to drip from his nose. "A gym leader...but-"

Unfortunately for him and his feeling I wasn't quite finished. "And since I already have Fenrir and fire is pretty much my natural element, I was thinking that I could become a fire-type gym leader. And since there is already a prominent fire-type gym on Cinnabar Island, I figured I should try and become a gym leader in," I let my words sink in and linger for dramatic effect, after all it wasn't everyday I had my dad sitting on the edge of his seat (I had to take advantage of the situation), "Johto."

And kaboom, my verbal bomb had just blew up my dad's world. "Johto?!" The oh-so Mighty Mitchell let out a yelp pretty similar to when someone accidentally stepped on one of Fenrir's paws. "But that's _so_ far away. What if we need you back here? I'm sorry, but I just can't approve of sending you into another region gallivanting though Arceus knows where with something possibly eating you for dinner."

"Nothing's eating me for dinner," I deadpanned despite the trainer casualties being a not-so-uncommon thing. "Besides its just on the opposite side of Mt. Silver. I'll practically be in the backyard if you think about it."

"I said _no_ and that's that." My dad exited in a huff thinking a simple word like no would deter me.

How wrong he was. I, Tyson Sommers, would be a gym leader, even if it killed me...lets just hope it doesn't go that far.

* * *

Growlithe: Growww!

Tyson: Shhh Fenrir! You can't let them know we're up on the computer this late. They'll think I'm up to something...suspicious

_No means no to some, but when it pertains to people telling ME what to do...its irrelevant. Catch me in my next chapter, The Disobedient Child! _


	2. The Disobedient Child

Chapter 2: The Disobedient Child

Two weeks had passes since my dad and I had our little chat and he convinced himself that he convinced me from becoming a gym leader. Unbeknownst to my family, I had taken the liberty to fill out an entire application for a Training Card claiming that I was only a beginner. In my opinion, I wouldn't call myself a beginner per se, but that would get me a starter Pokemon, and what they don't know won't hurt them.

And with my _brilliant_ planning, the timing couldn't have been more perfect. The circus had just started its off season which meant my parents weren't hovering about twenty-four seven. They had taken my sister to go see a 'My Little Ponyta' movie. They offered to take me along, but I was more than happy to refuse. An hour or two after my family had vacated the house the doorbell had rang signaling the arrival of my package.

I ran to the door with Fenrir right on my heels. Right before I opened the door, I calmed my composure so I would seem like a responsible young adult, because, after all, that is what I am. I opened the door and regarded the delivery woman. "Yes?" I questioned innocently.

"Delivery for, umm…Tyson Sommers," she said in a bored tone while noisily chewing on her gum in an irritating way.

"That would be me," I said trying not to let my excitement seep out.

"Well sign on the dotted line," she said as she continued to grind her teeth into her gum like a Miltank gnawing on cud causing me to cringe a bit. I quickly signed an illegible signature with the pen provided, then pretty much snatched the box from her hand.

"Jeez kid," she exclaimed. "Well thanks for choosing -"

Any other day I would have let her finish her line, but today I quickly closed the door in her face. I was honestly just saving both of us time. She didn't have to give her forced _heartfelt_ thanks and I could rip into this package quicker.

Yet there I was staring at the package like it was a warhead. I had been so quick to get in my possession but now I had no idea what to do with it (well opening it being the obvious response). Fenrir sniffed at it cautiously as if someone had planted a bomb in it.

…Then I blew up.

Well not literally…figuratively. I couldn't handle the suspense anymore so I sort of pounced of just pounced on it and started to tear at it until I ripped to top to shreds. I felt like some sort of feral animal ripping into its first kill for weeks and it felt _sooooo_ good.

A white block of Styrofoam had been placed in the box with indents fitting a trainer card, a Pokedex, a container holding five empty Pokeballs, and one full Pokeball.

I looked at it with awe. In that Pokeball was my second Pokémon (according to the League it would be my first, but we already said what they don't know won't hurt them). I knelt down and picked the round red and white ball up as if I was picking up something fragile. It lay delicately in my hands, cold to the touch. That was until Fenrir decided that it would be cute to bark loudly right next to my ear.

I pretty much threw the Pokeball away from me as fast as possible as my spastic dog filled me with shock. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion as the Pokeball descended. I resisted the urge to dramatically call out 'NOOOO' in a slightly deeper voice as I slowly tried to catch it. As it neared the ground, a part of me expected it to shatter into a million and one pieces when it hit the floor. Of course it didn't though. It instead released its contents onto living room carpet as if it was vomiting a bright light.

"Char." A knee-high, orange reptile standing on its hind legs was now eye level with me staring at me with a curious look. Oh and did I mention that at the tip of its tail was a small, yet extremely hot flame? That's right my 'starter' was Charmander. What else would you expect though; I was trying to become a fire-type trainer after all.

I put my hand out slowly to the Charmander trying to show I was a non-threatening friend. The next part would have been amusing to me if it was happening to anyone else, but since it was happening to yours truly, I wasn't too thrilled, as a matter of fact it filled me with dread. My Charmander got on all fours and started to run from me and Fenrir as if we were the police and it was an escaped convict.

An escaped convict with a live fire burning brightly at the end of its tail…that could light up the whole house in flames. I didn't actually think this far ahead, so I did what any _normal_ responsible young adult would do. I panicked.

I scrambled to my feet and picked up the fallen Pokeball as I chased the speedy little lizard through the house. Surprisingly nothing had caught fire yet, but the Charmander was swishing it's all over the place, so it could be a matter of seconds before the whole house went up in flames. And if white hot flames didn't manage to kill me, my parents sure would when they came home.

All the while Fenrir was barking like this was some sort of game to him. What good was a dog that thought everything was just a game for fun? We rounded the hallway and slid into the kitchen, where my Charmander was slipping and sliding all over the tile floors like some sort of ice rink.

I immediately slipped and almost hit my head on the counter. Socks plus slippery socks multiplied by fast moving objects did not equal safety. As I hit the ground I bit my lip causing metallic tasting blood to seep into my mouth.

I stood up and wiped my mouth clean of the crimson liquid just as my slippery, little Charmander escaped up the stairs. Still no fires and hopefully it would stay that way until I returned the insane, cardio-obsessed gecko to its Pokeball.

"Fenrir," I yelled angrily causing my Growlithe to yelp in surprise. "Let's go re-catch us a Charmander."

We sneaked around the upper level of the house formulating a possible ambush plan, or at least I was. Fenrir was just wagging his tail still thinking this was some sort of game. Each bedroom door was open meaning he could be any one of these rooms. Thankfully I didn't smell smoke though, so we were safe…for the moment.

I tiptoed into my master bedroom. No sign of the Charmander here. I pointed the Pokeball around like it was a firearm. "Here, Charmander," I called in an innocent voice.

Almost immediately I heard fast footsteps and when I turned around standing behind me was my Charmander. "Did you just listen to me?"

The Charmander sat waiting for its next command, but Fenrir then let out a loud friendly bark towards my lizard causing it to almost fall back in fear. It then turned around and ran downstairs in fear with Fenrir quickly chasing behind.

"Arceus help me," I muttered to myself as I too found myself puttering after my two Pokémon.

I walked down into a scene that must have been taken from my own personal hell. Fenrir was pounced on top of my cowering Charmander licking its face, and at the doorway stood my family staring in shock at the scene.

Well my parents were in shock, my sister only smirked. "See Daddy! I told you Tyson was going to disobey you. I'm the good child," she squealed with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. Dang psychic six-year old sisters. They'll get you every time.

* * *

My parents were beyond furious. They had been yelling at me for the past three hours and it was actually kind of scary. As if to make it worse they called out their Pokemon to help them keep their cool. I don't know how bringing out your super strong Pokemon would help calm the situation down.

Nox, the Noctowl, rested on my mother's shoulder and watched me with wide, unsettling eyes. Normally their Pokemon didn't scare me, after all I had grown up with them so they were practically like brothers and sisters to me. But at the moment it seemed like there might be some sibling rivalry by the time the day ended…and I probably wouldn't get out alive.

"Why," my dad questioned. He was so worked up his face was bright red, and I was sure if he got any angrier it would pop like a balloon. "Why would you betray us like this?"

"I think the word betray is a bit harsh," I said meekly. "Besides I told you I can't do this circus thing anymore. I just can't."

It was my mother's turn to speak, and although the colors of her face didn't change, I could tell she was much more upset than my father. I wondered if she was planning my 'accidental' death right now. "And what did you exactly plan on doing once you left the house," she asked in a deadly tone. "With no money, food, or ways of communicating. I'll tell you what would've happened. You would have _died_." Nox's eyes started to creep me out even more after she stated that. "This isn't some sort of game, where if you lose a life you'll be able to press the restart button and begin again. And the world won't take so kindly to you. Did you think that the world would just hand everything to you?"

I looked down at the table, to afraid to respond.

"Huh," she asked belligerently. "I can't hear you! You're so grown! So tell me how-"

"I don't know," I said quietly.

She stood there for a few seconds while rapidly tapping her foot. "Go to bed and take that Charmander with you," she said callously. "We're taking that lizard to the adoption center tomorrow…I might even consider leaving you there too."

I bit the inside of my cheek as I fought back the bitter tears of defeat. I may have not known Charmander long, but its jittery personality was starting to grow on me. I walked over to my two Pokemon and I picked up the box that still contained all the goodies that the Pokemon League had sent me. As I passed my sister, she stuck her tongue out at me and I resisted the urge to blow fire straight at her (not enough to hurt her, but to give her a little scare you know).

I walked into my room and closed the door as soon as my Pokemon entered. The moonlight was the only source of illumination in my room, but it was just enough for Fenrir and my Charmander to see a mischievous grin spread across my face like a fissure splitting the ground. "My acting was pretty good if I do say so myself," I said as I gave a bow.

I sat cross legged on the ground facing my Pokemon as my eyes glinted in the moonlight. "So here's the plan…"

* * *

Charmander: Charrr!

Tyson: No, we're not going to die. Just trust me, I've gotta plan.

Growlithe: Grow...

_Nothing can keep me down and when I say nothing I mean nothing! Besides if my parents honestly thought that locking me in my room with a Machamp guarding the door was was enough to keep me down, they had another thing coming. Catch me in my next chapter, Runaway!_


	3. Runaway

Chapter 3: Runaway

I stared out the foggy window as Kanto zoomed by. My parents were not going to stop me no matter how hard they tried. You see, when I had ordered my trainer kit that included my Charmander, I had also bought a ticket for the Magnet Train that would take me straight from Saffron City to Goldenrod City, from Kanto to Johto. And although they thought they had me sealed tight in the room, they had forgotten about one escape point. My window.

Charmander cautiously stood on her (yep it's a female, found that out when I scanned her with my Pokedex) tippy toes as she tried to get a better view out of the window. Fenrir on the other hand was knocked out cold on the floor noisily snoring. I brought my eyes back to Charmander and sighed. She was weird. Although she listened to me, almost more so than Fenrir, she was frightened by almost anything that moved. That included cars, ceiling fans, and unfortunately other Pokemon. It seemed as her fear overpowered her obedient behavior and would just leave her a standing there confused and vulnerable.

On our way to Saffron, we came across a Caterpie. In case you did not know, Caterpie are bug-types, and bugs are extremely weak to fire, so I thought Charmander would be able to win with no question about it and that it would be a perfect opportunity for both Charmander and I to get into sync…I was wrong. The Caterpie pretty much String Shot my Charmander into submission, and then turned its sight onto me. Thankfully, Fenrir was there to torch the little booger. It made me think what would have happened if Charmander really was my starter. Would I have died a victim of Caterpie violence?

Charmander was a conundrum. She honestly had the potential to be very powerful. Gender was not the only thing I found out about her when I scanned her with my Pokedex. It also revealed that she was already level seven so she knew Ember right off the back, but more importantly she knew the move Dragon Pulse. Originally when the Pokémon League had begun, "starter Pokémon" were just given away with their basic attacks, so in Charmander's case she would have only known Scratch and Growl. But since then times have changed and the amount of interbreeding has led to some interesting results as well as making it almost impossible to get a Pokemon with only its basic attacks. So knew a fire attack and a powerful dragon attack, yet she could not even beat a Caterpie.

I shook my head to remove the thoughts from my head. I knew she would eventually become a powerful Pokemon, I just wondered how long it would take. As my mind began to wander on all the different fire types I would catch, I slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

"Grow!"

I lurched up and almost out of my seat as Fenrir's loud bark woke me out of my dreams. He put his front paws on my knees then nodded towards the window. I looked out the window and a large grin manifested onto my face. We were no longer in Kanto and as a matter of fact, we were slowing down which meant we had finally reached Goldenrod City.

But one thing was wrong…Charmander was missing. 'How typical,' I thought as I power walked into the hallway of the train looking it up and down to see if I could spot Charmander, but there was no sight of her anywhere.

Last time, when I lost her in my house all I had to do was call her and she came running, but I was pretty sure there was no way she would hear me over all the noise of the people exiting the train.

As I walked against the crowd I asked, "Have you seen a lost Charmander around?" I had asked it multiple times, but the answers were all pretty much the same: "Get the hell out of the way kid!"

Eventually Fenrir and I were the only passengers left. We checked each and every box, but Charmander was nowhere to be found. It was at times like this that I wished I let Fenrir keep Odor Sleuth. I got ready to double check the train until a strong, rugged hand placed itself on my shoulder. I turned around to see a stern-faced train conductor.

"Kid, you gotta get off the train. We are about to head back to Saffron City."

"But my Charmander," I started as he began to guide me off the train. "She still might be in there."

"Charmander," asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "You and your Growlithe were the only ones left on the train. Sorry kid, but you will have better luck finding your Charmander in the city."

With his final words, he half-guided, half-pushed me off the train and the doors were quickly closed in my face before I had the chance to ask another question. I turned around in defeat and started to walk to the doors leading to the city. As the doors slid open a stronger feeling of defeat settled into my stomach. Goldenrod City was humongous, possibly the largest city I had ever seen.

I wanted to cry, but I held myself together. It felt like if I broke down now, then my parents would have won. They would have been completely right about me not being ready to try and become a Gym Leader. Granted I had lost my new Charmander twice in the two days I've owned her, but at least the first time I had only lost her in my house. Now it felt like finding her would be nigh impossible.

Despite the odds, I was determined to find my little runaway no matter how long it took. But in response to my newfound determination my stomach growled loudly, startling Fenrir. Finding a lost Pokemon would only be made more difficult by an empty stomach. Thankfully, there was a Pokemon Center right next to the train center and with a trainer card I would be able to get Fenrir and myself a free meal as well as a free room to stay in until we had found Charmander.

I walked through the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center and quickly located the cafeteria. I readied my trainer card and walked towards the cashier, but an orange tail with a small yet bright flame caught my eye. I turned to its direction to see my Charmander (or at least what I thought was my Charmander) standing at a table where a boy with short black hair and who looked a smidge bit taller than me was feeding her bits of Magikarp fillet.

"Charmander," I questioned with a hint of betrayal hidden in my voice.

Sure enough the Charmander in question looked my way and as soon as we made eye contact she got on all fours and scampered my way. The boy with black hair nonchalantly followed and was soon standing in front of me.

"What's up," he asked as if I was some friend he had not seen for a few weeks.

I found myself filled with a burning rage. I had lost my Charmander and was about to scour through Goldenrod until I found her, even if that meant I had to look for months, and he had the audacity to approach me and ask "What's up?"

I was worried sick about my Charmander, but she was enjoying some fancy lunch with a trainer who was probably trying to steal her away. "What's up," I repeated incredulously. "What's up?! What do you mean what's up," I continued on belligerently. "I have been fretting over my Charmander running away and you are getting lunch with her. Are you trying to steal her away from me?" As I asked him that I leaned down and picked Charmander up while holding her with an iron tight grip.

'What, no," he laughed genuinely. "She had ran into my box on the train and I was going to leave her at the Pokemon Center so her owner could come pick her up."

"How was I to know she was here if you did turn her in," I questioned with my eyes narrowed.

"Well, when you register a Pokémon you own with your Pokedex it gets your trainer card identification number. So all they had to was scan your Charmander and they would see your ID number and contact you via your Pokedex," he explained.

"Oh," I said mareepishly. I felt bad for blowing up on him like that and just assuming. You know what they say about assumptions.

"Besides, I'm a poison type trainer. I have no use for a Charmander," he added matter-of factly.

My eyebrows rose at his statement. "Are you…are you trying to become a gym leader?"

A grin popped on his face as soon as I said "Gym Leader." I could already tell the answer was going to be a yes. "Yep! That is exactly what I'm trying to do. I already three badges, and I'm about to head to Ecruteak to get my fourth."

"That's to cool," I exclaimed as a smile emerged on my face as well. "I'm trying to become a gym leader to, except with fire types, hence the Charmander and Growlithe."

"How many badges do you have?" As he asked he reached for his badge case and opened It revealing three shiny badges.

"Well…I kind of just got here," I said as I looked down towards the ground. "I'm originally from Celadon City."

"Oh," he said as his forehead creased. "Well then welcome to Johto, and as a part of the welcome I, Elijah Rush, challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

* * *

Charmander: Char...

Tyson: No time to get scared Charmander! Show these poison type your true grit!

_Elijah may think his three badges mean he's stronger than me. If anything they'll just make the victory so much sweeter. Catch me in my next chapter, Battle in the Big City._


End file.
